


What You Don't Know

by kayura_sanada



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Biting, Kissing, Licking, Light BDSM, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Kissing, Slight Blowjob, Ticklish Duo Maxwell, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayura_sanada/pseuds/kayura_sanada
Summary: In which Heero finds there are several things he has yet to learn about Duo and decides there's no time like the present.Originally posted to AFF on 08/04/14.
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	What You Don't Know

Heero always had that habit of staring at something as if he was deciphering its every secret.

Duo shifted uncomfortably in his seat on Heero's sofa. He'd seen the look pointed toward his enemies during the war, calculating odds, weaknesses, victories. Reading his laptop, looking over his Wing, there was always a look of grim concentration, those brows furrowed over those blue steel eyes, those lips pulled just barely down in the tiniest of frowns.

He'd also seen it sent to Relena, that soldier side of him battling to understand the innocent civilian who followed after him like a lost puppy. He'd seen it as Heero took in that girl with her ostentatiously pink limo, and again when Heero had heard she'd been taken by Zechs.

He'd seen it sent to the other pilots. Quatre most often, of course, as Heero reconciled the blond's attitude with his prowess, and Wufei, as Heero judged the man's rigid beliefs with his desires. Trowa, almost fondly, after Trowa had taken him from the ground and brought him back from death.

And of course, all the time, constantly, from the first moment they met, deeper and deeper from the moment he'd rescued Heero from the Alliance base all that time ago, Heero had been staring at him.

At first it had been assessing, just as it had been with the other pilots. Trying to figure him out. But after that, as they got closer and closer to the end of the war, the look had altered slightly, until finally it reminded Duo rather uneasily of those days he'd planned to blow up the ship they'd both been after, or the time Heero had planned an attack on the Lunar base; planning something's utter destruction.

They had gone on their fifth official date, though neither of them were juvenile enough to actually call them that, and Duo had agreed to return to Heero's home this time. It wasn't his first time entering the apartment, but they'd chosen an unspoken accord to stay away from each other's homes while they practiced figuring out this new level to their friendship. Somehow, beyond Duo's understanding, he had chosen to agree to Heero's request for him to return to his home with him.

Now they sat on opposite ends of Heero's sofa, both looking at each other. Duo had turned merely to ask Heero if he wanted to watch a show, or maybe grab a snack, or something. His intentions had been purely innocent. But he'd been met with that slightly intimidating look, the one of Heero considering how best to incapacitate a target.

Something like trepidation must have flickered through his own gaze, because suddenly Heero's eyes narrowed and he crowded Duo into his corner of the sofa. Duo blinked.

“I've waited long enough,” Heero said, and then he was kissing Duo, pushing him even further back, until his head was couched in the corner between the back cushion and the high corner of the armrest. Duo hardly managed a muffled sound of – not protest, no, because his body was heating up far too much for that – but maybe confusion? Or something. He found himself blinking into Heero's burning gaze as his lips were devoured.

Then the attack shifted, almost as soon as Duo managed to adjust; the assault on his lips slanted to receive access. One touch of Heero's hot tongue to his lips had him gasping, amazed Heero even knew the slightest thing about kissing despite knowing Heero had been in relationships before.

His mind struggled to grasp the idea of Heero kissing someone else – doing _more_ with someone else – and then derailed as something startling coursed through his veins. And of course Heero took advantage of Duo's distraction and slipped his tongue into Duo's mouth.

Duo jerked, but he had nowhere to move, and Heero cupped his face in his hands, forcing Duo to tilt his head a little more, until Heero was able to slant his mouth at just the right edge to get that little bit further inside. It seemed almost like Heero was trying to devour him.

As Duo realized that, he became aware of the feel of Heero pressed against him, and the feeling somehow made his entire body burn. The fire twisted in his gut and pooled lower. The shock of it made him jerk where he sat, and only then did he realize he'd closed his eyes. Heero's lips were warm and soft against his own. He moaned as he sank into it, let himself feel what he'd denied in his heart for three years, from the very first moment he saw those deep blue eyes.

Slowly, afraid it would disappear if he only put faith in it, he raised his hands to Heero's sides, brushed his fingertips against Heero's dress shirt.

Heero pulled away, and Duo jerked his hands back, his eyes snapping open. He watched as Heero frowned down at him, that piercing look even heavier than before. He dropped his hands to his sides. “You're ready,” Heero said, and it wasn't a question.

Duo cleared his throat. “What?”

Heero sighed and stood, raking a hand through his hair in a gesture newly established since joining the Preventers. Duo felt cold and nearly miserable, still sitting against the edge of the sofa as if still trapped. He still tasted Heero's tongue on his, faint traces of Heero's dinner – miso salmon and white wine – lingering on his tongue and gums. Heero turned just in time to see Duo licking the taste away. He smirked. “Come with me.”

Heero only made one perfunctory step before Duo realized his friend was leading him to his bedroom. His brain melted onto the floor. “Wha…?” He managed to sit up straight and get his feet planted firmly on the ground. Anything else proved beyond him.

Heero turned at his garbled question, and those damn eyes narrowed. He stalked back to Duo, each step stealing the short distance between them, and loomed over Duo. “Hurry.”

Duo opened his mouth. Closed it. He stood on shaky legs.

Heero led him to the bedroom, and he followed.

* * *

Duo had started dating Heero only three weeks ago. And by three weeks he meant nineteen days, so really not even that. Looking back, Heero had been giving him the same look when he'd asked if Duo would be willing to begin dating him. Duo had been slowly finding himself considering Heero in such a way and had been fighting himself with it; Heero was his friend, and he was Heero's, and friends did _not_ start that sort of thing with each other. Especially not when Duo had been, arguably, Heero's first true friend, and the one Heero himself had admitted to trusting the most. And there he'd been, waking up each morning to memories of Heero licking his lips or twisting his hips into a slim pair of jeans or even slurping on a soda. It had gotten so bad that Duo could hardly look at his friend without having an erection.

So it had been a relief when Heero had finally stopped using his eyes like laser beams and had confessed to wanting more with Duo than friendship.

But he'd taken it slow, because Duo had always ignored that 'me like men' part of himself since he'd recognized it amongst the Sweepers – had feared the homophobia that had been rampant even in his gang on the streets – and he'd been terrified of tripping up and losing the friendship he had with Heero. And so they'd gone on dates, weird dates that had them doing the same things they'd done as friends, only they'd done it while holding hands or sitting uncomfortably close to one another. With the label of 'boyfriends' sticking up like a rainbow sign above their heads. And despite all his fears and his worries, he'd still found himself watching Heero lick the butter from the popcorn off his fingers and stretch his arms high after the movie ended, revealing those damned hips to Duo, and then again when they'd gone to dinner and Heero had licked the miso from his fork. He'd watched Heero flex his fingers against the steering wheel as if that could be even possibly lascivious, and he'd found himself growing hard. And when Heero had asked him if he wanted to just go back to Heero's place, he had agreed.

Now he found himself completely undressed, Heero's fingers plucking at the buttons on his shirt and sliding along the zip of his fly, and he let Heero slip his shirt off his arms and his pants down his legs until he was naked, pierced like a bug by that damned gaze, and Heero unbuttoned his own shirt, glaring horribly every time Duo moved as if to help him. Finally Duo lay back in the damn bed and let himself look. He hadn't seen Heero shirtless since he'd made the stunning revelation that he was indeed attracted to the man, that male bodies were indeed his first choice, women bodies nice but secondary, and he couldn't believe he'd ever managed to convince himself otherwise. Heero was enough, Duo was sure, to turn perfectly straight men queer, with a flat chest that rose and dipped sharply at the clavicle, then rose and swelled and slid around his chest and down the rolling hills to the line of his pants. As if those dusky nipples and that fine hair wasn't enough, those nimble fingers were playing like chords across those hips and around to the zipper of his dress pants, the fine black material shifting almost silently as Heero pulled down, down, and Duo watched like a man entranced. Finally Heero pulled his pants loose and let them drop, artfully moving his thighs so that the legs of the material fell without him having to shimmy out.

Duo groaned at the briefs in the way, then at the bulge hardly hidden within. Finally he looked back up.

That gaze was searing once more into him, catching every slight movement of Duo's skin as it jumped in anticipation. His breath caught in his throat as Heero moved forward and slid onto the bed.

There was never a question as to who went where with what. Duo found himself frozen on his back, hardly able to move as Heero glided like water, like a panther, like the warm embrace of Death himself, looming on his hands and knees above Duo, slowly ensnaring him in his limbs. Duo finally sucked in a breath as his body registered the warmth all around him. “Heero,” he said, his voice hardly even a whisper, and Heero growled.

“Stay still,” he ordered. Duo wondered for a second if it was because Heero was nervous, but if he was, he was a master poker player, because Duo couldn't see it at all.

He was shocked to find himself already hard when Heero lowered himself slightly on top of him. He could feel the tautness of his member then as it brushed lightly over Heero's abdomen, and he nearly bucked. Only Heero's lightning-fast reflexes stopped him, pushed him down and forced him still. Duo gasped in a breath. “Heero,” he said again.

Heero locked that gaze on him, glared until Duo actually acquiesced for once and stilled himself. He felt a whimper claw at the back of his throat and fought against it. They hadn't even done anything yet.

But then Heero slanted his head slightly and took Duo's mouth with his once again. Duo murmured something as he opened for Heero, and hell if even he knew what it was. Heero's mouth still tasted slightly of his food, and Duo licked at it tentatively, unsure if this was also something he wasn't supposed to do. But Heero didn't argue or pull away, and so he did it again, bolder, even as Heero crushed him down into the bed with his weight and devoured Duo's mouth, licking one corner, then another, until he licked just behind Duo's top teeth and Duo found himself moaning. Heero did it again then, and again, until Duo felt himself shifting under Heero's weight. And still Heero pushed further, dueling with Duo's tongue, stabbing at it, then down his throat, a facsimile of something more. Duo felt himself writhing underneath Heero's taut limbs, but Heero didn't seem to care anymore. He dared raise his hands once more to Heero's hips.

Heero wrenched back and snarled. “Keep your hands on the bed,” he said, his teeth bared, and Duo complied, his brow lowered at the command. Did Heero not want to be touched?

When Duo had his fingers wrapped safely in the sheets, Heero returned to Duo's mouth, sucking it hard until Duo once more engaged his tongue with Heero's own. He felt hot, hot and almost constricted, unable to return Heero's actions with any of his own. And so he tilted his head a bit more and licked into Heero's own mouth, at his teeth and gums, until Heero grabbed his head and forced it still as he plunged his tongue in and out, in and out, and Duo could hardly breathe, but Heero didn't let up. Duo lunged up, needing air, and Heero only let him go for a second before diving straight back in, pulling at Duo's hair, curling his fingers inside his braid and yanking his head back, following his mouth with his own and pushing, stabbing, taking until Duo felt trapped and pliant and hard and boneless, and only then did he pull back a bit, nipping at Duo's lips as Duo gulped in great, heaving breaths.

Then Heero's tongue was on his cheek, his eyelids, forcing him to close his eyes as Heero's hands tugged on his braid, again and again, until the long length of it was no longer buried beneath him but laying by his right shoulder, and one hand skimmed its length down to the end while the other tilted Duo's head to the side. Duo opened his eyes just as Heero bit the skin just under his jaw, then again a bit lower, over and over, getting progressively harder until finally his teeth nearly tore into his pulse point. Duo jerked again, shocked by the flash of white heat that made his dick jerk. He actually groaned.

Heero licked the spot and yanked his braid free of its bindings all at once. Suddenly those hands were both on his hair, pulling each individual knot untied, spreading thick through his hair as Heero sucked bruisingly at his neck. Once again, his member responded, and he released a keening breath. “Heero, god...”

Heero lifted one hand to his chin and pushed up, licking a long line from the bottom of his throat to his chin, where he bit down once more before sliding to the other side of his throat and beginning all over again. Duo squirmed as those teeth dug in deep, grinding a bit as Duo grunted and jerked helplessly beneath Heero's weight. Heero sucked another bruise into Duo's skin and slid his tongue down to the middle of Duo's collarbone. He lapped at the skin, pistoned his tongue into the dip for a few moments, then bit each protruding bone. Duo yelped, and finally Heero lifted his head, just once, just enough for Duo to see that assessing glare, Heero's pupils blown wide enough to make the glare seem almost demonic, before Heero dipped down again, this time bringing his hands to work.

They skimmed, for a short moment, down Duo's sides and back up, fingers nearly digging in on the return trip, but they stilled again on Duo's shoulders. Heero pushed Duo's deltoids into the bed sheets – a warning – and then that tongue sought a lazy trail down the middle of his pectorals and then to Duo's left, cupping Duo's pectoral with his tongue, curling it into the tiny dip of muscle. Duo keened. He threw his head back. Good god, he'd never felt anything like that before; Heero's breath hot on his skin as that tongue invaded somewhere no one had ever touched before, the skin hot and raw and quivering. Duo raised his hands, then dropped them and fisted the sheets. Another short, sharp sound escaped him as Heero traced the lines of Duo's shoulders and down to his biceps, curling along the edges of the muscles and softly fingering the skin inside his elbows. Duo couldn't help it; he bucked up, just once, and bit his lip to keep from doing so again.

“No,” Heero said, and he stopped his movements to lift Duo's hips for him, grinding Duo's member against Heero's briefs, against the cotton and the turgid length beneath. Duo whimpered, closed his eyes, threw his head back. “Show it to me. Show me every reaction, Duo. I've waited so long for this; I need to see it all.”

Duo shivered at the sound, nodding stupidly. He tried to keep his breath as Heero released his hips again and returned to thumbing the soft skin at the joint of his arms. That mouth returned to his chest, this time curling over his right breast, cupping underneath again and sliding, wet and hot, over the sensitive skin. He gasped and bucked and damned if he didn't throw his head back all over again. He hardly recognized the soft, pleading mewls leaving his lips. His member was a rock, a burning volcano against his and Heero's stomachs.

Heero took his time playing with this newly discovered area. He stopped licking to dab his tongue lightly against the flesh and pull away, darting forward again and again, a slight touch and retreat that had Duo shaking his head and making garbled sounds. He didn't even know what he was trying to say, only knew it felt glorious and his dick was painful. Then Heero bit the flesh and Duo yelped, arcing his back off the bed. “Heero!” His fingers clawed at the sheets beneath him. He heard something rip.

Heero chuckled at the sound. His breath was cold against the wetness on his skin, and thank god but he shivered and managed to calm down from the edge. But as soon as he did, Heero noticed, and that tongue returned, lapping where he'd bitten until with force he brought his teeth to bear once more. This time, the keen was closer to a wail. “Heero – please, I'm going to...”

“I know. I told you to show me everything.”

That made Duo gasp, groan, twist his head back and forth until he thought he should be saying no but instead seemed to be begging for something. Heero licked up from that special place to Duo's nipples, darted his tongue over the peak and blew. Duo let out a startled scream and half sat up in the bed, forcing Heero back as his nipples hardened into pebbles. He gazed up at Heero with wide eyes. “What are you doing – Heero...”

But Heero didn't answer. He just waited for Duo to flop bonelessly back on the bed, eyes hungry like a predator, and when he did, he sank back and sucked the nipple into his mouth, teeth catching round its edges. Duo nearly screamed. His vision went momentarily black. He groaned and bared his neck, dug the back of his head into the sheets and writhed. He hadn't known anything could be so good. Heero stopped sucking long enough to lightly graze his teeth back and forth on the raw flesh. Duo shivered. Duo's hips kept bucking up, over and over, and he suddenly became aware of the friction it caused as his length slid along Heero's abdomen. With a short cry, he quickened his pace.

And then Heero pulled back and forced Duo's hips still once more. Those steely eyes glared down at him. “No.”

Duo actually whined then. “Heero, please.”

But it was almost as if Heero couldn't hear. That gaze had sharpened again, and Duo took notice of himself for the first time as Heero cataloged him. Those eyes caught on Duo's cheeks, and only then did he realize he was gasping and flushed. Duo's lips – most likely bruised, red, raw, the bottom worn from Duo biting down on it, open now for more air as he struggled under Heero's weight – and his brow – he could feel his bangs stuck to his forehead – and then to his chest – most likely just as flushed as his cheeks – to his throat – most likely already bruising, Heero's bite marks red against his skin. Duo moaned piteously and tried to squirm out of Heero's embrace.

“No,” Heero said again, a bit softer this time but still edged with authority, and finally Duo stopped. He thought he could almost understand, if only he could get his brain to engage. And though it meant something akin to a slow death, he let his hips fall still. “Only what I make you do,” Heero said, explaining for the confusion clouding Duo's gaze, and then returned to work. Those hands that had stayed on his elbows dipped a bit lower now, following the trail of veins down his forearms to his wrists. Heero clenched his fingers around them for a few moments, warning Duo once more, and then slid the very tips of his fingertips along the back of Duo's palms. Then he turned his attention to Duo's left nipple and, without warning, sucked it hard into his mouth.

Duo yelped and bucked all over again, eyes clenching shut and then opening wide. His fingers twisted in the sheets, only to be forced loose by Heero's hands. They were soft, but insistent, yanking slightly until Duo released the sheets to touch lightly along the knuckles and down the length of each individual finger. Duo let out a shaky breath as Heero made love to his hands, curled his own lightly around each finger, slid his thumb against the edge of each nail, played callus against callus until finally he simply cataloged each one, each and every hardened nub of flesh; the undersides of each finger and the sides of his trigger fingers, the small calluses on the top and bottom of his palms. And all the while he sucked, nibbled, blew on Duo's nipple until he was mad, twisting back and forth on the bed, his fingers lax but his body tense like a bowstring. “H-Heero...” he managed through gritted teeth, feeling the pull around his balls. He tried to warn Heero, to tell him, but he only managed a short cough as the white flare crescendoed. A short cry and another arc and he came, spilling out between them, splattering the both of them.

He breathed heavily, harshly, and came down enough to realize Heero had curled their hands together on the bed. When he opened his eyes, it was to see that assessing glitter in Heero's gaze as he looked down on Duo. Duo thought he was too tired even to blush. He wondered if he should be upset that he came without Heero even touching him down there, but he couldn't even start to get to that point.

Then a new glint came into those eyes. “Don't think we're done,” Heero said.

Duo's eyes widened.

Heero returned to his chest and swept his tongue like a flash flood down to Duo's abs. Duo hitched in a breath. “Heero – Heero, I couldn't possibly–”

“You can,” he said, his breath sweeping over the planes of Duo's muscles. “I know your body. Your stamina. You can.”

Heero kept his hands curled around Duo's and continued.

Duo leaned his head back and stared up at the ceiling. White. Popcorned. And god, Heero's lips ghosted along each contour of Duo's belly, a presence hardly felt save the heat of it, his lips touching the salty sweet leftovers of Duo's release. Duo's belly quivered at the sensation, nearly in a way that had Duo shrinking away. He'd never thought himself ticklish, but Heero's careful press was making him squirm nonetheless. He huffed a short laugh when Heero dabbed at his side with his tongue. The sound made Heero pause, and then he did it again. Duo's belly quivered a bit harder and he shook, just the tiniest bit. He rolled his head to the side.

Heero darted up, then down, his tongue playing hide-and-seek with the dips and swells on his stomach as he covered one side, then the other. And as Duo fought not to giggle and failed miserably, his flaccid member slowly rose to attention. He flushed. “Heero – what about you?”

Heero nipped at that place halfway between his chest and his pelvis, his front and his back, and Duo squeaked in a laugh. “Don't worry about me,” Heero said, his voice much less firm now, almost shaky. Almost – almost awed. “I'm fine.”

Fine, huh? Awesome feedback – but Duo felt that line of thought disappear as Heero slid his tongue from his side to the middle of his stomach, just above the thatch of hair swirling down to Duo's vortex, and everything focused on Duo's member. Duo groaned at Heero's proximity. Thank god. Finally.

But Heero leaned up again and once more looked over Duo. This time his gaze dipped below Duo's chest, and Heero hoisted himself onto his hands and knees to look Duo over. Those eyes took in the come growing cold on his stomach and pubes, the flushed quivering as Duo fought against the tension lining his body. He leaned more heavily on his left hand and touched Duo's left collarbone, right on the thin scar he'd gotten in a knife fight during the war, then again at his side, a bullet wound just under his right armpit, received as he'd been shooting at someone else. Then again, and again, touching small points on Duo's skin, no longer interested, it seemed, in making Duo crazy with lust, but instead in cataloging every single nuance of Duo's skin.

And finally, as Heero dipped down to taste each of these individual marks, he realized that was exactly what Heero was doing. He was learning everything he could about Duo's body.

So he wasn't all that surprised when Heero finally finished and scooted down on the bed, forsaking Duo's swollen member to rest at Duo's feet. Though his instinct was to curl them up and away from Heero's scrutiny – Jesus, he'd been wearing shoes all day – he let Heero touch them, shift them on the bed so he could see the calluses on Duo's heels and soles and even toes, calluses from running his entire life, on the streets, for the Sweepers, in the war. Heero swept his fingers over tendon and bone, feeling the top of Duo's feet to his ankles, which he cradled gently, as if they were carved from glass. And finally he bent his head and kissed the sharp jut of the fibula on the side of his ankle. One dash of tongue later and Duo was already hissing a breath. He wasn't turned on – well, hell, he was still half-mast already, so there was that – but the action bespoke of more than just lust, and Duo's head reeled at the implications.

Then Heero nipped at the bone and Duo yelped and jerked, trying on instinct to pull his foot from Heero's grasp. But Heero's hand was still holding it and nothing ever broke Heero's hold.

The touches changed again, Heero carefully climbing up his left foot to his calf, nibbling each inch as he did, apparently heedless of the fine hairs against his mouth that tickled Duo with every one of Heero's breaths. He spent extra time on Duo's knee, licking the underside until Duo was nearly in another fit of sudden ticklishness, then smoothing the dips of the kneecap, taking care at the sign of an old mark from when he'd fallen hard on concrete as a child. Then he was sliding up again, further, his fingers ghosting over the softer skin of Duo's hamstring and thigh, until Heero was nearly touching his sac and his cock was straining all over again. Duo breathed in hard as Heero kissed the inside of his thigh, Duo's fingers once more twisting and curling in the sheets. Then Heero licked, just below the joint of thigh to torso, fingers simply touching Duo's inner thighs until he was spread wide beneath Heero. He nearly choked as Heero trailed his lips and tongue along the edge of his thigh, the warmth of Heero's skin scalding against the base of his dick, the softness of his hair tickling its length. By the time Heero found two more scars, old scratch wounds from a rip in his Gundam's frame, Duo was already hot and heavy once more.

Heero took the short moment to look down, to eye Duo's member, and to smirk. Arrogant, pompous, overly intelligent shit.

Heero started the same damn routine on Duo's other leg, taking care this time to nip Duo's ankle, once again making him wrench his foot and squirm, and to lick and breathe over the back of his knee, until Duo was nearly in tears. And then again he spread Duo's thighs wide open, lewdly displaying Duo's erection and sac, and he traced a thin scar on the inside of this thigh, a scar Duo didn't remember the cause of, and he licked the line of Duo's thigh and torso, tickling his member once more with that soft hair. Duo groaned. “For god's sake, Heero, come _on_.”

But though Heero chuckled, the sound throaty and the breath hot and cold and teasing against his skin, Heero merely continued nuzzling and kissing the soft flesh. Duo closed his eyes, leaned his head back, and moaned deep and loud into the air. He thought he just might die.

Just as Heero seemed ready to fucking move on, he leaned himself up again and looked. And Duo, hot and desperate to the point where he just didn't fucking care anymore, kept his legs open and lifted his chin, returning Heero's look glare for glare. He'd hardly had the chance to even look his fill of Heero, of that sleek line to torso and the slick jut of hips. Heero's gaze was deep and dark and devouring, skimming down Duo's flushed chest to his spattered belly and finally, finally lingering on Duo's dick. He felt himself jerk just from Heero's attention, and Heero smirked again, the little shit, but Duo couldn't care because if Heero didn't get a move on soon, he would come untouched again, and Duo _would not have it_. He wanted Heero _on_ him, _in_ him, and fuck it all, he would have it. “Heero,” he started, and he found himself somehow unsurprised by the needy helplessness in his own voice.

Finally something shifted in Heero's eyes again, and this time Duo recognized it as the look Heero had just as he chose to enter battle, the steely determination to win, to dominate, and finally _finally_ , thank god, finally, Heero's hands lightly fingered the base of his cock. He nearly came then and there.

A startled cry rose from his lips. For a moment, he thought he'd blacked out, but he'd just snapped his head back and closed his eyes so quickly he hadn't even realized what he was doing. He nearly screamed as Heero leaned close, his breath finally poised over the head of Duo's cock. Terrified of frightening Heero off with unwanted touching, he yanked hard on the sheets. This time the rip was louder, longer, and Duo felt the give of the fabric under his fingers. He simply revised his hold and gripped tight once more.

As if in reward for doing as told, Heero moved again, letting those fingers glide down against Duo's sac, those tough pads of his thumbs brushing lightly against the soft, soft skin cradling his balls, then behind, finally cupping them. The action held no sexual need, yet Duo keened and shifted his legs that tiniest bit wider. Heero's breath still fanned itself out against his dick, but Heero didn't move that last bit down, and Duo knew any attempt to force the issue would cause a retreat. So he bit his lip hard and kept his hips still, and Heero rewarded him again by rolling Duo's sac in his hand. And oh, those long fingers stretched out, still holding his sac, to touch the tight hole beyond them. But his most important part was still untouched. He whimpered with every breath.

“Heero. Heero, Heero...” More garbled words, tight shakes of his head, near pain, as Heero kept ignoring what he needed and bent his head to lick, just slightly, his tongue a wet slide against his sac. He let out a cry like a surprised bark and wrenched his head from the bed. “Oh my god, Heero, _please_ , Jesus, I'm begging you...”

“Shh, shh. All right. All right, Duo.” And Duo only then noticed there were tears in his eyes, nearly falling down his face as Heero breathed words against Duo's fevered skin.

Heero slid Duo's dick into his mouth.

He didn't even have time to warn Heero. He just screamed and came.

It was nearly painful, a torrent, a rush so profound it tore Duo's breath from his lungs. His entire body seized, and all at once, he fell boneless to the sheets, body heaving for air he couldn't draw. The aftershocks made his entire body shake, and god help him, he still felt Heero's mouth around his dick and knew it had never left and he couldn't believe it but his exhausted body was desperately trying to get excited again.

“Heero,” he murmured, and carefully unlocked his fingers from the bed. As soon as he attempted to lift his arms, they shook like he'd been through detox. It was with his last strength that he curled them around Heero's head and tugged up. Though he had no strength to force Heero, it seemed he'd finally had enough of his game and let himself be led. Duo reached with one trembling hand to Heero's erection, only to find a sticky mess and a struggling member that couldn't yet rise to the occasion.

Heero pulled Duo's mouth into a kiss, this time initiating the contact with a lick behind Duo's teeth, making him draw in a breath, and the pistoning motion that made Duo squirm despite his tiredness. When Heero pulled back, that gaze was just as assessing, but perhaps not as manically obsessed. “Duo.”

Duo gave Heero a dopey grin. He couldn't help it. He was high on his own orgasms. “What was that all about?”

Heero's eyes turned harder again as he looked Duo up and down. “I'm not content yet,” he said. Duo's body curled in warmth at that statement, at the look in Heero's eyes. He was deconstructing Duo again. “I haven't gotten all the information I want.”

“Jesus Christ, Heero,” Duo said, and he pulled Heero closer with arms the consistency of jelly. “Give me some fucking time. If you try that shit again right now, I think I'll break.”

Something glittered in those eyes, and Duo blinked at it. It almost seemed like the idea of Duo being destroyed beneath Heero's hands was exactly when victory would be achieved. That something warm curled tighter. He couldn't believe his body was trying to get it up again.

“Heero.” He curled his fingers through that hair and sighed. He could finally do this. “I'm not going anywhere.”

Hero huffed at that and leaned his forehead on Duo's. It was the first action that didn't seem to be an attempt to catalog anything, and Duo relaxed into it. “I've waited a very long time for you to come around,” he said. “For you to find feelings for me, for you to act on them. Years. How can I be sure you won't leave after it's all done?”

Years? Heero had been waiting for him all this time? He thought again to all the myriad of times Heero had given him that look since they'd met. Had Heero been... trying to seduce him? The thought made him laugh. Heero raised up enough to glare at him. “Sorry, sorry. It's just – you think I'm stubborn, but you also think I'm shallow and changeable?” Heero's glare faltered at that. Duo pulled him back down until their lips were touching. “I _said_ ,” he said again, “I'm not going anywhere. And while I may run and hide for years, Heero Yuy, I have never, will never, tell a lie.”

And Duo pulled him down for another kiss.


End file.
